


Ingatan, Penantian

by klaviery (yucc)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Indonesian Character, Marriage Proposal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/klaviery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dhani tidak pernah melihat Mila hanya dari fisiknya saja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingatan, Penantian

Mila dan Dhani sudah bersahabat dekat sejak SMP, dan meski mereka memasuki SMA yang berbeda, ketika bertemu kembali di dunia perkuliahan, persahabatan mereka yang sempat sejenak merenggang menjadi rapat lagi.

Masih segar di kepala Mila, bagaimana kelucuan Dhani di masa SMP, bagaimana anak laki-laki yang dulunya suka diledek _gendut_ itu tidak mendadak sakit hati mendengar kata-kata temannya, malahan menjadikan ejekan sebagai lelucon yang membuat terpingkal-pingkal banyak anak di kelas Mila. Meski menjadikan hinaan sebagai guyonan, bukan berarti Dhani serta-merta mengabaikan kata-kata temannya. Bocah yang tadinya lebih pendek lima senti dari Mila mendadak meninggi hampir lima belas senti ketika SMA dan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler basket yang katanya untuk mengubah suasana. Mila ingat betul bagaimana rahang bawahnya seolah melorot, sungguh-sungguh _melorot_ , ketika bertemu pertama kalinya dengan Dhani di prodi Manajemen kampus mereka. Hilang sudah sosok lebar ke samping yang selalu terkenang di kepalanya, dan gambaran yang melekat di kepala Mila setelah Dhani pergi ke Jogja untuk melanjutkan SMA kini tak sesuai lagi dengan proporsi tubuh Dhani yang sekarang.

“ _Gile lo! Kurusan aje!”_

_“Eh, ini hinaan, ye, Mil? Haha!”_

Bukan, bukan berarti karena sekarang Dhani sudah menjelma menjadi tinggi semampai juga atletis, Mila jadi merasakan rasa yang berbeda pada sahabatnya itu. Bahkan bila saja Dhani tetap dengan dirinya yang (kalau kata banyak kawan sekelasnya dahulu) _bongsor_ dan _melar_ , Mila yakin pada suatu titik dalam kehidupannya, ia akan tetap jatuh hati pada Dhani.

Mila masih ingat jelas saat-saat ia menjadi _nyamuk_ berdua dengan Dhani sewaktu kelas sembilan, sementara dua teman mereka yang lain asyik pacaran sepanjang darmawisata di Kota Tua. Mila juga masih ingat jelas betapa menyenangkannya saling berbagi ilmu dengan Dhani via telepon menjelang masa-masa Ujian Nasional yang penat dan membuat hampir putus asa sewaktu mereka kelas dua belas.

Mungkin sedari awal, Mila sudah menyukai Dhani tanpa alasan yang jelas.

(Kalau dulu ia terang-terangan bilang hal tersebut dan diketahui oleh teman sekelasnya, mungkin mereka akan spontan bilang “ _Muke gile lo!”,_ karena biarpun Dhani disayang karena kelucuannya, pola pikir anak-anak SMP waktu itu masih kebanyakan berorientasi pada penampilan fisik.)

Maka, sungguh, _sungguh_ , Mila tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang terbit di wajahnya kala bertahun-tahun sejak perkenalan pertama mereka di MOS SMP, kala mereka sudah hampir mencapai kepala tiga dan sudah jauh lebih dewasa dan mampu berpikir secara matang, Dhani menggenggam tangannya sembari memandangnya tepat di mata.

“Bolehkah aku mendampingimu sampai akhir hayat nanti?”

Penantian Mila yang seolah terasa telah lewat berdekade-dekade begitu saja terhapus, ketika pada akhirnya, Dhani menyematkan cincin emas di jari manis kirinya di depan altar.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
